Seven Signers
by Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Master
Summary: Leo got his Signer Dragon and Mark of the Dragon before the Fortune Cup. But the problem is that he grew up in Satellite with his brother Rua who also became a Signer and got his Signer Dragon before the Fortune Cup
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Separation

**Seven Signers**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Separation**

Near the Tops district of New Domino City at night, someone was sneaking around. When he got near the wall he took out a grappling hook and he for the very top of the Tops then threw it. When it hooked, he started to climb to the top. When he got to the top, he walked over to the door and took out a lock pick and he picked the lock and opened the door. He then began to sneak quietly down the hallway, until he reached a blue door. He opened the door and saw one baby crib. He then walked into the room, he quietly got beside a blue crib where two baby boys were asleep. He picked up both baby boys.

"You two are going to make me rich," The man whispered.

He then began to sneak back out. But, when he got to the ground, out of nowhere Sector Security appeared. The kidnapper ran off to the sea with sector security not far behind. He then stopped at the edge of the dock and he turned around as the Security trapped him.

"Stay back or I will throw the kids into the sea." The kidnapper said.

"Don't do anything you will regret," Security said.

"I'm warning you. One more step or I'll throw the kids into the sea," The kidnapper said.

Suddenly, the dock where the kidnapper was standing, started to collapse. The kidnapper fell into the sea, but the baby boys landed in a floating wooden box and floated away. The kidnapper rose up but a piece of the dock hit his head and knocked him out and back into the water. As the babies were floating away into the fog, the security jumped into the sea. A few moments later, they rose up.

"The kidnapper is gone and we can't find the babies," Security said.

"Keep searching we need to find them," The leader of the security said.

(meanwhile)

The box where the two babies went to the shore of Satellite. While on the shore, three boys came by. One with carrot orange hair named Crow Hogan, the other with black and yellow hair named Yusei Fudo and the last boy with blond hair named Jack Atlas.

"What are those?" Crow asked.

"Those are baby twins in a wooden box along the shore," Jack said.

They started to walk off but suddenly they stopped.

"BABY TWINS IN A WOODEN BOX ALONG THE SHORE! WE NEED TO HELP THEM!" they all said in unison.

They ran back to the baby twins. The waves were moving the box back out to sea but Jack got the box and pulled it to the shore and Crow picked up the babies.

"_Boy, their heavy," _Crow thought.

"Where did they come from?" Jack asked.

"I don't know but there are lockets around their necks," Yusei said.

Yusei took the locket around the left babies neck and Jack took the locket around the right babies neck, But there was one problem...

"Their lockets are empty," Jack said.

"There are words on both lids," Crow said.

Yusei read his locket.

"Leo? Is that this babies name?" Crow asked looking at the baby in his left arm.

"I think so," Yusei said as he put Leo's locket on Leo.

"What about this one?" Crow asked looking at the baby in his right arm.

"Well Jack?" asked Yusei.

"The name on this locket is Rua," Jack said.

"So Rua is Leo's twin brother?" asked Crow.

"I think so," Jack said as he put Rua's locket on Rua.

"At least they were together," Yusei said.

"Let's take them to Martha's she will know what to do with them," said Jack.

(A few minutes later at Martha's)

Yusei, Crow, Jack are sitting on the couch and Martha is feeding Leo a bottle of milk and Dr Schmidt is feeding Rua a bottle of milk.

"If we don't find their parents we might have to keep them," said Martha as she was feeding Leo.

"Well how, hard can that be?" Yusei asked.

"I wish you didn't just say that," Jack said.

(Meanwhile back at the Tops)

The parents of Leo and Rua are in their sons room with Leo's and Rua's sister Luna.

"Don't worry honey, I promise that I will find Leo and Rua and bring them home," The triplet father said.

The triplet father took Luna back to her room. When the door closed, the triplet mother picked up Leo's teddy bear and Rua's blanket and sat down on the couch and started to cry.

"My sons..."the triplet mother said.

(How was that? The triplets separated but Leo and Rua are in Satellite still together. What will they think about Luna when they see her, will they know they are triplets. I was also thinking about Leo and Rua having separate duel runners and Rua also being a signer, review and let me know. Also I couldn't think of a good name for Leo's and Luna's brother so I chose Rua, I know Rua is Leo's name in the Japanese version of Yu Gi Oh 5D's, Don't worry you may think it is the same story as Earth Beast's story called Six Signers but don't worry it will change')


	2. Chapter 2: The Question Of The Glow

**Seven Signers**

**Chapter 2: The Question Of The Glow**

3 years passed since Leo and Rua were found at Satellite beach by Yusei, Jack and Crow. For years, they along with Martha, raised them as their little brother's. Leo and Rua were the one thing that Yusei, Jack and Crow would give anything to protect. Leo and Rua didn't mind growing up in Satellite because they have three big brothers who raised him them, gave them a home and took care of them, Yusei, Jack and Crow were the only family Leo and Rua had in Satellite besides Martha.

Right now, at Martha's where Leo and Rua were raised by Yusei, Jack,Crow and of course Martha.

"Leo, Rua breakfast is ready!" Martha said, "Come on you two, your big brothers are waiting for you."

"Yeah, come on or I am going to eat your breakfast, after all the King needs to have his food," younger Jack said.

"Jack, why are you calling yourself King?" younger Yusei and Crow said.

"Well because I just am," younger Jack said.

Yusei, Crow and Martha just rolled their eyes. Then they heard two kids laughing.

"We can't argue with that, King Jack," Leo and Rua said as they walked into the dinning room.

"Very funny, you two," younger Jack said with a small smile on his face.

"Morning Big brother Yusei," Rua and Leo said as they ran towards Yusei with open arms.

"Morning you two," younger Yusei said as he got up and picked up Leo and Rua in a hug.

"What about Big brother Crow?" younger Crow said.

"Come here Crow," Rua said.

"Okay, group hug," younger Crow said.

Leo looked towards Jack, who was smiling at them.

"Come on Big brother Jack, this isn't a group hug without you," Leo said.

"Okay, here comes dear old brother Jack," younger Jack said.

Martha smiled at this display of love.

"Alright you five you got breakfast to eat," Martha said.

"Okay," they all said at the same time.

(A few minutes later outside of Martha's)

"Alright Yusei, Jack and Crow take good care of your little brothers," Martha said.

"Don't worry Martha, we will protect them no matter what," younger Yusei said.

"Where are we going Big brother Yusei?" Leo and Rua said.

"Well, here, this should explain it," younger Yusei as he handed them a Duel Monster magazine.

"Duel Monsters, like you and Big brother Jack and Crow have?" Rua said.

Yusei, Jack and Crow nodded.

"We are taking you and Leo to the Junkyard where we found ours." younger Crow said.

"Sweet, I always wanted to be a duelist like You, Jack, and Crow," Leo said.

(A few minutes later at the Junkyard)

"That's 21, 19 more to go," Rua said.

_"What is that box under the Junkpile." Rua thought._

"Got it," Rua said.

After Rua touched the star symbol on the top of the box, Rua's right arm glowed crimson red in the shape of a star.

"What the deck," Rua said wondering why his arm was glowing crimson red.

After a few seconds it stopped glowing and the chest opened up revealing 2 synchro monsters and some equip spells and trap cards.

"Cool Ice Cold Dragon and Ice Breaker Dragon, I can't wait to show Leo, Yusei, Jack and Crow these cards," Rua said.

After that Rua got up and ran to find the others, after that the box glowed and vanished.

(Meanwhile on the other side of the Junkyard)

"That's 25, 15 more cards to go," Leo said.

_"What is that box underneath that car," Leo thought**.**_

"Got it," Leo said.

After Leo touched the heart symbol on the box, Leo's right arm glowed crimson red in the shape of a heart.

"What the heck?" Leo said wondering why his arm was glowing crimson red.

After a few seconds it stopped glowing and Leo just shrugged it off, thinking it was his imagination and the chest opened up revealing two synchro monsters and some equip spells and trap cards.

"Awesome, Power Tool Dragon and Lifestream Dragon, I can't wait to show Rua, Yusei, Jack and Crow these Cards," Leo said.

After that Leo got up and ran to find his brothers, then the box glowed and vanished.

(Meanwhile back at Martha's)

Crow is teaching Leo and Rua about Duel monsters, while Jack and Yusei talk about the synchro monsters their little brothers found.

"Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon I never seen them before," younger Jack said.

"Neither have I," younger Yusei said.

"Ice Cold Dragon and Ice Breaker Dragon, I never heard of them before either." younger Jack said.

"Neither have I," younger Yusei said.

"Leo, Rua, Yusei, Jack, Crow it's time for Lunch!" Martha said.

(Meanwhile in the dinning room)

"Man I am hungry," Leo said as he walked into the house.

"You are always hungry Leo," Rua said.

"He's right you know," Martha said.

"Okay let's eat," Leo said.

After that everybody sat down at the table and ate.

(A few hours later at Martha's)

"Alright boys it's time to go to sleep." Martha said.

"But Martha," Leo said.

"No buts Leo, you know you have to get your sleep." Martha said, "Just look at your brother Rua he's already ready in his bed sleeping,"

"Okay Martha your right," Leo said.

"That's a good boy," Martha said then she rubbed Leo's head.

"Night Martha," Leo said as she left their room.

"Night Leo," said Martha.

_ "Why was my arm glowing crimson red in the shape of a Heart," Leo thought._

_ "Why was my arm glowing crimson red in the shape of star," Rua thought as he was sleeping._

_ (How was that?_ About Leo's and Rua's clothes, they wear blue T-shirts, brown vests, red shorts and brown boots, like Yusei. If you got any Ideas for the next chapter let me know.)


	3. Chapter 3: New Friend, New Brother

**Seven Signers**

**Chapter 3: New Friend, New Brother**

A few years have passed since the marks of the dragon appeared on Leo's and Rua's arms, but their memories of the marks faded away like it was a dream. Leo's and Rua's life's changed when a boy by the name of Kalin Kessler(before Kalin became a Dark Signer) entered Martha's orphanage.

Right now at Martha's place.

"Leo, Rua, Yusei, Jack, Crow, I have somebody I want you to meet," Martha said from the living room.

After that 2 kids and 3 teenagers come down from up stairs to see another teenager about Jack's age standing beside Martha.

"Children this is Kalin, He's going to be staying with us," Martha said.

Leo and Rua hid behind Jack, then Yusei walked up to Kalin.

"Hello my name is Yusei Fudo," Yusei said as he held out his hand to Kalin.

"Nice to meet you Yusei, my name is Kalin Kessler," Kalin said as he shook Yusei's hand. He then turned to Jack and Crow.

"My name is Crow Hogan," Crow said.

"Hello Crow, it's a pleasure to meet you and who is this guy?" Kalin said as he looked at Jack.

"This guy has a name you know, I'm Jack," said Jack.

"What about these two?" Kalin said as he walked over to Leo and Rua and kneeled down in front of them.

Leo and Rua just held tighter to Jack's pant leg. Yusei looked over at them and smiled.

"These two are Leo and Rua, mine, Jack's and Crow's little brothers," said Yusei.

Leo and Rua nodded at Kalin, Leo and Rua walked out from behind Jack and held out their hands to Kalin.

"Hello Kalin, I'm Leo, Rua's twin brother if you couldn't tell,"said Leo.

"Leo he's not an idiot I think he knows were twins," said Rua,"Hello Kalin, I'm Rua."

"Well aren't you two a site to see,"said Kalin as he ruffled Leo's and Rua's hair.

He then stood up and looked at Martha.

"Martha, I think I'm going to like it here," said Kalin.

"That's good," Martha said.

Leo and Rua looked up at Yusei.

"Hey Big Brother Yusei can me and Rua go for a walk?" said Leo.

"Sure, but be back in hour so we can get chores done," said Yusei, then an Idea popped up in Yusei's head.

"Hey Kalin, why don't you go with them on their walk and get to know them?" said Yusei. Crow and Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay Yusei, I will take good care of them,"said Kalin.

After that Kalin, Leo and Rua left and then Jack and Crow walked over to Yusei.

"Yusei why did you let Kalin go on a walk with Leo and Rua?" said Crow.

"We just met Kalin and now your going to let him take care of our little brothers," said Jack.

"Relax, were going to follow them and keep an eye on them," said Yusei, "If he takes good care of them, we can call him our friend."

"Good plan Yusei," said Jack and Crow.

"Let's go we need to catch up with them," said Yusei.

After that Yusei, Jack and Crow ran out of Martha's house after Kalin.

(Meanwhile)

Kalin is standing on the shore of Satellite beach(The same beach where Leo and Rua were found) with Leo and Rua standing right next to him.

"So Leo how did you and Rua become Yusei's, Jack's and Crow's little brothers," said Kalin.

Leo and Rua then lowered their heads in sadness, as tears started to form in their eyes. Kalin eyes noticed Leo's and Rua's tears on the faces.

"Hey..." Kalin started but was cut off as Leo and Rua hugged him and cried into his shirt, then Kalin kneeled down in front of them and hugged them back.

(Meanwhile with Jack, Yusei and Crow)

"Where are they?" said Yusei.

"There they are Yusei and Crow," said Jack pointing to the beach, where three people were.

"What are they doing?" said Yusei, noticing Kalin kneeling in front of Leo and Rua and them hugging him.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't interfere, said Crow, "let's go home and wait for them."

"Your right Crow, let's go Jack," said Yusei.

(Back with Kalin, Leo and Rua)

Leo and Rua were still crying on Kalin shoulders.

"Shh it's okay, you two don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Kalin, "Do you want me to carry you two back to Martha's?"

After a few seconds Leo and Rua quit crying and looked up at Kalin and Kalin rubbed their heads.

"Sure," said Leo and Rua.

"Okay, hold on tight you two," said Kalin. Then Kalin picked up both boys and ran back to Martha's.

After a few minutes Kalin made it back to Martha's place. Then Kalin noticed the small swing set outside of Martha's.

"Hey Leo do you want me to push you on the swings?" said Kalin.

"Okay, Kalin," said Leo, "You better push me fast."

After that Leo ran to the small swing set. Then Kalin looked at Rua who was sitting in a small chair outside of Martha's.

"Hey Rua, what's wrong?" Kalin said.

"Uh I'm hungry," said Rua.

"Okay, I'll take you inside to get you a snack," Kalin

"Hey Kalin, where are you going?" yelled Leo noticing Kalin taking Rua inside.

"I'm taking your brother in for a snack, do you want me to get you one?" Kalin said.

"Yeah, wait for me," Leo said.

After a few minutes in Martha's place.

Yusei, Jack and Crow walked over to Kalin.

"So Kalin, how was the walk?" Crow said.

"It was good, you three have some pretty good brothers," Kalin said.

"Yeah their awesome," Yusei said.

(two hours later)

It was time for Leo and Rua to go to bed.

"Hey Kalin, do you want to tuck me and Leo in, to go to bed?" said Rua.

Kalin looked at Yusei, Jack and Crow and they gave him the go ahead.

"I'll do it," said Kalin.

Leo and Rua looked at Kalin and smiled, then they ran to Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"Goodnight Yusei, Jack and Crow,"Leo and Rua said as they hugged them.

_"I think its going to be fun living here," Kalin thought. _

(How was that? This was a year before they became the enforcers. Sorry if I didn't have a duel in this story yet, I'm working on Rua's Deck it is a water deck. If you got any Ideas for the next chapter let me know, If anybody doesn't know the age of Leo and Rua their 6 years old,)


	4. Chapter 4: A Brother's Betrayal

**Seven Signers**

**Chapter 4: A Brother's Betrayal**

4 years passed since the twins and their big brothers met Kalin and they became a group called the Enforcers, but soon after Kalin was in the Facility. A few months passed and Jack and Yusei got into a fight and Jack separated from Yusei, the only connection with Yusei after that was through Leo and Rua, who kept visiting him no matter what, afterall Jack was Leo's and Rua's brother too.

Right now at Yusei's subway hideout where his friends Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank live.

10 year olds Leo and Rua are dueling each other, Yusei was watching them as he was working on his first Duel Runner.

Leo: 600

Rua: 600

Leo has Power Tool Dragon on the field and Double Tool C&D equiped to it.

Rua has Ice Cold Dragon on the field and Neptune's Trident equiped to it.

"I end my turn," Leo said.

"Alright, my turn," Rua said as he drew a card and looked at it. Then he looked towards Leo with a smirk on his face.

"Now because it's my turn, my Neptune's Trident gives my Ice Cold Dragon 1000 attack points," Rua said.

(ICD 2400-3400)

"Now Ice Cold Dragon attack Power Tool Dragon, with Trident Fury" Rua said.

Ice Cold Dragon charged at Power Tool Dragon and destroyed Power Tool Dragon.

Leo: 600-0

Leo fell to the ground as his life points hit zero.

Then Rua walked over to Leo, Rua held out his hand to Leo who was on the ground.

"Good duel Leo," Rua said.

Leo then took Rua's hand to help him up off of the ground.

"It sure was," Leo said. Then Yusei stopped working on the Duel Runner and walked over to them.

"That was a pretty good duel little brothers," Yusei said.

"Thanks Big Brother," Leo and Rua said.

After that Leo looked up at Yusei

"Hey Big Brother Yusei can me and Rua go see Big Brother Jack?" Leo said.

"Uh...I don't know," Yusei said.

"Please," said Leo with his pleasing eyes looking at Yusei.

Yusei knew he couldn't say no with Leo's pleading eyes looking at him, he sighed.

"Okay, but be carefull you two," Yusei said, ask him to come watch us test out my Duel Runner tomorrow.

"Thank you big brother," Leo said as he hugged him, "Come on Rua,"

"Okay," said Rua.

After that Leo and Rua ran out of the subway to go find Jack.

(Meanwhile in the shadows outside the subway)

Their were a group of thugs standing outside the subway in the shadows.

"Look two kids with dual monster cards in their pockets," said one of the thugs pointing to Leo and Rua.

"We will get them once they are far away from everybody else, the leader said.

After that they took off after Leo and Rua.

(Meanwhile)

"Leo look," said Rua pointing to the thugs chasing them.

"Let's RUN," said Leo.

"Good Idea," said Rua.

After that they took off running away from the thugs.

After a few minutes.

"Come here you little Brats, one of the thugs said.

"You two can't run forever," said the other punk.

Rua tripped and fell, then Leo stopped running and ran back to Rua who was on the ground, then one of the thugs raised a club like thing and a thrown card caused him to drop it.

"Hey! How did you just do that just now," the leader cringed.

"Look up there!" one of the punks said pointing up above them.

Standing on the third story of a destroyed stood none other than...

"Jack!" Leo said with a big smile.

"Big Brother!" Rua said with a relieved tone.

"You boys are trespassing,"Jack said.

"What are you talking about," one of the punks asked.

Jack jumped down the building to approach the thugs. Leo helped Rua up and they ran an hid behind Jack.

"Nobody, but somebody I know, steps over that median line,"Jack said.

Indeed, there's a white line painted on the pavement that the thugs were now nervously retreating.

"Hey, come on, man, be cool. We don't got no beef with you..." the Leader said.

"You do now, my friend! But I'm even madder when some thugs gang up on my little brothers," Jack said placing his hands on Leo's and Rua's heads.

"Brothers," Group of thugs said with dread.

In an instant, Jack activated his dual disk summoned forth Red Dragon Archfiend. The huge dragon roared in their face, and they fled in terror. After that Rally emerged and chased after them.

"Yeah! serves them right! Rua called.

Leo and Rua turned to thank him, but Jack was nowhere in sight.

"Jack," Leo said.

"Big Brother?," Rua asked.

(A few minutes later)

After walking through the streets, Leo and Rua finally found where Jack had stayed: an old abandoned theater, The boys peaked through the door.

"Jack?" Leo and Rua said.

On the old set, there's a throne, taped on the throne is a note, Leo and Rua went for the note and they untapped it and read it.

_Leo, Rua._

_All I did was protecting my territory_

_so don't bother thanking me._

_ Jack._

After Leo and Rua read it, they lowered their heads in sadness, they thought Jack cared deeply about them, but something got Leo's and Rua's attention.

_P.S. Look behind you._

Leo and Rua were confused, they slowly turned around and suddenly saw a big dragon, roaring at them. Leo and Rua got scared and fell back on the throne. The Dragon suddenly started to laugh. The Dragon took of its head, only that it was just a mask worn by a laughing Jack.

"Got you," said Jack.

"Jack!" Leo said in an angry tone.

"Very funny," said Rua unimpressed by Jacks joke.

Jack threw the dragon mask and walked up to Leo and Rua picked them up, then he walked over to the throne, and he sat down on the throne and put Leo and Rua on his lap.

"Sorry Leo and Rua. Brother things,you know you then would you two mind telling me why you are out her all alone?" Jack asked.

Leo and Rua scratched their heads nervously.

"Well...you see...we were looking for you," Leo said.

Then Rua looked at Jack and nodded.

"Really? Why's that?" Jack asked.

"Well Big Brother, Yusei and me and Rua just finished building this awesome new Duel Runner, it's looking really sweet! We're doing a test-run tomorrow. We want you and Big brother, Crow to come and watch it. Yusei is gonna try to break the Canal Street record, it's gonna be great," Leo said.

"I don't know about it," Jack said.

"Please? This means so much to us," said Leo and Rua.

Jack looked at Leo's and Rua's pleading eyes and sighed.

"Okay, I'll think about it," Jack said.

Suddenly, without warning, Leo and Rua hug their big brother. It surprised Jack, then Leo and Rua, then got up off Jack's lap.

"Thank you! Thank you! Now were off to see Crow. If you decide to come, we'll be in the Canal Street tunnel at noon. Later, Jack," Leo and Rua said before they ran off.

Jack smiles a bit at his little brothers.

(Later that night)

Moonlight shone through the smashed ceiling, fully illuminating the place as though it was day. Jack was asleep on his throne, when a strange thumping noise woke him up.

"Who's there? Show yourself," Jack called.

"Quite the nice pad you've got here; _very spacious._ The must and mold motif is a brave choice," A voice said.

The stranger stepped out of the shadows behind the throne, showing a short man in a red trench coat and clown like features.

"Who are you?" Jack growled.

"Oh, silly me, I forgot my manners. My name is Lazar, Mr Atlas and I am here to see you on behalf of Director Rex Goodwin," Lazar said as he bowed.

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" Jack asked.

"Director Goodwin would like to extend you an invitation. We've been watching you from afar, Jack, and we think you're an incredible duelist. A talent like your is being wasted out here in the Satellite. You have what it takes to be a champion, Jack. To sit on a _real_ throne as the _king of the turbo-duels. _Haven't you always wanted to be a champion, Mr. Atlas? Furthermore, haven't you wondered about that mark on your arm?" Lazar asked.

The Vice-Director chuckled as Jack looked at his arm shocked.

"That's right we know all about it. Tomorrow evening at seven, the Maintenance Department will shutdown the flow in the main pipeline for one hour." Lazar said.

Lazar sat on Jack's throne as he continued.

"We'll be waiting for you on the other side, Mr. Atlas. However, we do require that you bring one thing with you. We've heard there's another duelist here, some up-and-coming hotshot." Lazar said.

Jack knew exactly who he was talking about.

"We don't know much about him, other than that he uses the Stardust Dragon card. But some say _he_ has what it takes to be the best. You need to find him, and get his Stardust Dragon card. Think of it as your ticket to a new life. And believe me, Director Goodwin _can_ give you a new life, Jack. No one will know you're from the Satellite. You will be a respected resident of New Domino City. You will have screaming fans, you'll attend fancy parties, but hey if you want to dwell in the slums and live with the cockroaches all your life, you're welcome to do so," Lazar said.

Jack looked down; one is indeed crawling by his foot. But when he looked back up, Lazar was no longer there.

"What do you say?" Lazar's voice asked.

"I will say this in three words...Count. Me. Out. I never will leave my friends behind," Jack lied.

"I see. Are you sure it just about your friends or is it all about those two green haired boys?" Lazar asked behind Jack.

Jack gasped in shock.

"We don't know much about those two kids, all we know is their names. I also heard you care very, very, very deeply about them. I _seriously_ hope nothing _bad_ happens to them." Lazar said.

Jack suddenly tuns to grab Lazar but Lazar was gone again.

"If I was you, I would make the _right _decision," Lazar voice echoed across the empty theater.

Jack sat back on his throne in sadness and worry. Is this Lazar guy going to hurt or worst _kill _Leo and Rua if Jack didn't do as Lazar or Goodwin says. If that is the case, there's only one thing he must do... and he's going to hate it and have his heart-broken.

(The next day)

The Satellite was misty and grim as ever. Jack stood alone on a rooftop, gazing at New Domino City in the distance across the sea, when Leo and Rua walked up to him.

"Big Brother, why are we meeting up here?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, Jack why are we meeting up here?" Rua asked.

" I decided to come and watch Yusei's test-run," Jack said.

"You will! Then let's go," Leo said in happiness.

"Yes! Let's hurry up and go," Rua said and he turned to Leo and they gave each other a high-five.

Jack looked happy at Leo's and Rua's action, but he felt sad about what he was going to do.

"What's wrong," Leo asked.

"What's the matter Jack," Rua asked.

"Nothing. I just need your help with something." Jack said.

"Whatever you need, because your our big brother," Leo and Rua said.

Jack jumped down and walked over to the boys.

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered.

Jack then took out two tazers and stunned Leo and Rua, letting Leo and Rua collapsed against him. Jack felt guilt and regret for this.

'_I know you two won't get mad at me. So, I have to make sure you do. Jack thought. _

Jack then reached into Leo's deck box, pulled out Life Stream Dragon and stuck it into his pocket. Then Jack reached for Rua's deck box, pulled out Ice Breaker Dragon and stuck it in his pocket. Jack picked up Leo and Rua and walked off.

(Meanwhile)

Yusei was back in the subway station with his friends Crow, Rally, Nervin, Blitz and Tank. They were helping Yusei make final adjustments to his first duel runner.

"Where's Leo and Rua," Crow asked.

"Yeah, they will be bummed if they miss their brother, Yusei test out his duel-runner," Blitz said.

"When he headed out earlier, they said something about going to meet up with Jack," Tank said.

"They went to see Jack? What traitors!" Nervin said.

" Hey, Jack is Leo's and Rua's brother also," Yusei said.

Yusei closed the hood on his runner, no sooner as he did the radio phone rang and Jack's face appeared on the screen, whom they were surprised to see.

"_Some east-side thugs just ran off with Leo and Rua," _Jack said.

"They did WHAT!" Yusei asked with an angry and worried tone.

Yusei hopped onto his runner and he and his friends mobilized in a heartbeat.

"Rally, Blitz, Tank, and Nervin, go uptown. Crow look for Jack. I will head downtown." Yusei said.

They split up on opposite sides of town. Rally, Tank, Blitz and Nervin searched the market but couldn't find Leo or Rua. Crow looked all over town but couldn't find Leo and Rua or Jack. Yusei searched along the streets downtown, when his radio rang again, Jack face reappeared on the screen.

_" Yusei, I found them. Come down to the water front right away," _Jack said.

Yusei was confused about it.

(Moments later)

Yusei made it to the pier where Jack was standing at, watching the waves crash against it. After he parked his dual runner Yusei ran up to Jack.

"Where are they, Jack?" Yusei asked.

"They are out there," Jack said as he was pointing to the sea.

Yusei looked to where Jack pointed and spotted Leo and Rua distance away along the bumpy waves. They were tied up together and placed in a boat.

"The tide's still going out; they could be swept out to sea. And then there's that big storm front approaching... Jack said.

"Jack, what are they doing out there?" Yusei demanded.

"I guess there's no reason to keep on lying to you. I put them out there," Jack said.

"You WHAT? but Jack, Leo and Rua are you're brothers. Why did you do it?" Yusei asked.

Jack ignored Yusei.

"Know what people are saying? That you've got what it takes to be the best. But we both know that's not true, don't we Yusei," Jack asked.

"What are you saying?" Yusei asked, wondered.

"You can either dual me and prove yourself, or you can swim out there and save Leo and Rua." "What'll it be?" Jack asked.

Jack pointed back to the sea.

"What's more important to you, proving that you're a true duelist? Or are you willing to put dueling aside to help you're little brothers," Jack asked.

Jack shot daggers at Yusei.

"What're you made of?" Jack asked.

Without hesitation, Yusei threw off his jacket and dove into the strong waters, swimming out towards Leo and Rua. Jack smiles a bit knowing, that Leo and Rua will be safe. Jack picked up Yusei's deck-box out from inside Yusei's abandoned jacket, he pulled out the Stardust Dragon card, he slipped the card into his pocket and let the others drop at his feet.

_'Time for that test-run' _Jack thought.

Meanwhile, Leo's and Rua's shared boat that they were tied up on pitched them overboard and they began to sink. They almost ran out of air when Yusei grabbed them, and re-surfaced, they were gasping for air. Yusei carried the boys back on to the dock, dripping wet, picked up the abandoned deck-box. He looked at for a moment, then he put in the small place on the back of his pants. He picks up his jacket, but instead of putting it on, he wrapped it around Leo and Rua, who lowered their heads in sadness and betrayal, Yusei then picked Leo and Rua up and carried them home.

(Moments later)

Yusei, Crow and Yusei's friends are back at his hideout.

"Jack did WHAT? But why? Doesn't he love them as much as we do?" Crow asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is that Jack is going to pay for this. I'll make sure of it." Yusei said.

"And Leo and Rua will they be alright?" Tank asked.

"They just need sometime alone together, that's how they got through things before," Yusei said.

Meanwhile, in a home-made room Leo and Rua sat on their beds, wrapped their arms around their legs and placed their heads on their knees.

(How was that? Leo and Rua betrayed by their big brother Jack. If you got an Idea for the next chapter let me know. I'm thinking about Leo and Rua having their own duel runners. I forgot about Leo's and Rua's hair, Leo's hair is the same as it what in the show, and Rua's is the same as Leo's.)


End file.
